PROJECT X Week Two
Tyler Breeze vs Seiya Sanada INTERVIEW WITH TYLER BREEZE: Interviewer: Tyler, you stand as one of the three men in the RRW to hold the same title twice. The Pure Championship has seen many great matches this year that you’ve been a part of. Will you bring what’s necessary to the table to win the X-Division Championship? Breeze: I’m gorgeous man. I’M SO GORGEOUS. You know what that means? I should be on the poster of PROJECT X because none of these other indie uggos are pretty enough. They underestimate me. They think because I take selfies I can’t wrestle? Fuck them. I’m the total package. I am what a superstar should be. I have the look and I have the skills to back it up. I can adapt to literally any scenario. Did anyone expect me to win the Pure title? No. I still did it though, and the same will go for PROJECT X. The X-Division is about to get… gorgeous. INTERVIEW WITH SEIYA SANADA: Interviewer: Seiya, you’re one of the top rising stars in Japan. Can you bring that same momentum here to the states to win PROJECT X? Sanada: I have beaten Hiroshi Tanahashi clean. That’s a very short list of people who have done that. Shinsuke Nakamura, John Cena, Hideo Itami. Hell not even Kazuchika Okada can do it. What does that say? I’m ready to be a top star, I just need the opportunity. If none of the main shows want to sign me right now, that’s fine. But after I become the X-Division Champion, they’ll be begging me to join their shows. Tyler Breeze comes out first with his selfie stick in hand. Breeze gets cheers from the crowd. Seiya Sanada is out next to almost no reaction, but Sanada looks focused. The ref calls for the bell! Breeze takes too long posing in the corner and Sanada takes advantage running with a single leg dropkick that sends Breeze to the apron. Sanada picks up Breeze and rams his face into the turnbuckles before picking him up and dropping him into the ring with a vertical suplex. Sanada goes for a springboard moonsault but Breeze kicks his knees up. Breeze moves the match to a slower pace for the next few minutes with a brawling offense style. Breeze sets Sanada up for the electric chair drop but Sanada rolls down and rolls up Breeze. Breeze kicks out at two. Sanada nails Breeze with a roundhouse then whips him into the corner. Sanada runs at Breeze but Breeze ducks out of the way and falls in the center of the ring. Sanada runs at Breeze but Breeze quickly gets up and hits the Supermodel Kick. Breeze follows with the Beauty Shot for three. Chris Sabin vs Jack Evans INTERVIEW WITH CHRIS SABIN: Interviewer: Chris, you and your partner Shelley are the most dominant tag team on Chaos. Will your dominance translate into this X-Division tournament? Sabin: I know that it won’t count here in the RRW, but I have held the X-Division Championship EIGHT times. Alex and I are much more than each other’s partners. We are both capable - no, we are GREAT singles competitors. Who the hell is Jack Evans anyways? I have beat the likes of Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles. This tournament will be a breeze, and then you’ll be looking at your next and NINE time X-Division Champion, Chris Sabin. INTERVIEW WITH JACK EVANS: Interviewer: Jack, you’ve entered this tournament with a huge chip on your shoulder. You’re one of Uprising’s newest signees. How do you think you’ll do? Evans: You’re right. I have a lot to prove. The sky's the ceiling for me on Uprising but right now I’m looking up at one thing and that’s winning PROJECT X. If anyone’s bringing the gold to Uprising, it’s me. I don’t care how good the Motor City Machine Guns are. By himself, Chris Sabin isn’t shit. I’m going to prove he’s nothing without his boyfriend Alex Shelley there with him. I’m going to prove that Jack Evans is the real deal. Chris Sabin comes out alone first holding up the Chaos World Tag Team Championship to a huge pop. Jack Evans comes out next talking shit down the ramp. The crowd gives a small reaction to Evans. The ref calls for the bell! Evans runs and hits a cheap shot on Sabin. Evans whips Sabin into the corner and runs at him with a cartwheel back elbow that drops him to the mat. Evans stomps on Sabin until the referee breaks it up. Evans climbs out to the apron while Sabin recovers and springboards with a corkscrew plancha that takes Sabin down. Evans covers and gets two. Evans picks Sabin up and whips him into the ropes, then runs the ropes himself but Sabin runs after him and takes him down with a single leg dropkick. Evans quickly gets up but Sabin hits him with the half hatch suplex. Evans gets up and Sabin goes for the All Hail Sabin but Evans fights out of it and jumps up, nailing Sabin with the inverted frankensteiner. Evans climbs to the top rope and poses for a solid minute, then flies with the 630. Sabin recovered while that minute passed and rolled away. Evans crashes hard and Sabin quickly picks him up and hits All Hail Sabin for the 3 count. Tyson Kidd vs Rob Vam Dam INTERVIEW WITH TYSON KIDD Interviewer: Tyson, tonight you finally make your RRW debut. Are you nervous? Tyson: Look, I debuted in 1995 when I was 15 years old. Fact. I am a Hart Dungeon graduate. Fact. I like my cats. Fact. I'm gonna tap out RVD with the sharpshooter. Fact. There, I spoiled the ending for everyone. Now tell me, why would I be nervous? Who is RVD anyway? A washed up has been who had a few noteworthy matches in that company that died 15 years ago. And on top of that, he's a poor man's Jean Claude Van Damme. I on the other hand come from the greatest wrestling family that exists and the X Division title is gonna be another one in the win column for Harts. INTERVIEW WITH ROB VAN DAM Interviewer: Rob, Tyson Kidd had some rough words concerning you. Do you find any of those statements true. RVD: Tyson's right, at least about one thing. I'm not who I used to be anymore but hey, I'm past 40 already. My career's winding down but I mean to use this tournament to revive it. What Tyson doesn't realize is that I was one of the coolest guys back then. I paved the way for cruiserweights like him. I wrestled Jerry Lynn so many times and people still talk about those matches. Tyson's got a big mouth and tonight, I'm gonna shut him up. Fact. Tyson Kidd comes out to loud boos from the crowd. RVD comes out to crickets, with few cheers here and there. Kidd and RVD lock up with RVD getting the advantage due to his experience. Kidd gets out of headlock and runs off the ropes but RVD knocks him down with shoulder tackle. RVD jumps for a standing moonsault and hits it. Kidd rolls to the apron. RVD follows but Kidd snaps his neck against the ropes and springboards from the top rope but RVD catches him with an atomic drop followed by spinning heel kick for two count. RVD continues the attack with array of highflying moves including a springboard leg drop and crossbody. RVD goes for Frog Splash but Kidd gets the knees up and hits RVD with swinging fisherman suplex for two count. Kidd works on leg hitting a single leg DDT before locking in the kneebar. RVD gets up but Kidd kicks him in the leg sending him to the mat before locking in the single leg boston crab. RVD crawls to the ropes and gets the rope break. Kidd charges towards Rob but RVD monkey flips him over the ropes to the outside. RVD then follows it up with plancha landing on top of Kidd. RVD gets him in the ring and goes for split legged moonsault but Kidd prevents it from happening as he rolls away. RVD lands on his feet but Kidd hits a chopblock followed by sharpshooter for the submission win. KURT ANGLE VS ERIC YOUNG INTERVIEW WITH KURT ANGLE Interviewer: Kurt, your inclusion in this tournament came off as a surprise. How do you feel about your chances? Kurt: I won the X Division title once already. And who exactly is gonna stop me? Lately, I've been tapping people out left and right. I feel like I'm at the peak of my physical condition right now. I'm still strong, I'm fast, I'm dangerous and most importantly, I'm agile. I've faced Eric Young before and I've beaten him so I'm gonna consider this match as a warm up. Oh it's true, IT'S DAMN TRUE! INTERVIEW WITH ERIC YOUNG Interviewer: Eric, you were one of the names that was mentioned as potential signing by RRW but nothing came out of that yet. Do you consider this tournament as an opportunity to impress the officials? Eric: Of course I do. I've been the X Division champion just like Angle has. He may have tapped people out in these last couple of weeks but I've piledriven people straight in the mat. He thinks he's dangerous? It seems like he hasn't seen the true side of The Maniac yet. Angle comes out first accompanied by Rusev. The crowd chants "you suck" at him but he ignores it and walks to the ring. Young comes out second to a big pop. As he walks to the ring, he shares an intense staredown with Rusev who walks to the back. Once inside the ring, Young gets in Angle's face as the referee rings the bell. The match starts with both men brawling. Young clotheslines Angle out of the ring and hits a suicide dive. Young throws him back inside and goes for an early piledriver but Angle grounds himself and hits a back body drop before hitting the german suplex for two count. Angle takes control with variation of suplexes, including snap, belly to back and belly to belly, dropping Young all over the ring but Young kicks out of everything. Angle goes for exploder suplex but Young counters with exploder of his own in the corner. Young gets Angle up on his shoulders and drops him with Death Valley Driver before heading to the top rope. Young hits a diving elbow drop but Angle kicks out. Young goes for the piledriver but Angle hits a double leg takedown. Angle keeps a hold of the leg and turns it around for the ankle lock but Eric quickly makes it to the ropes before Angle can fully lock it in. Young walks around the ring trying to shake off the pain but Angle jumps from the apron with somersault plancha. Angle gets Young in the ring and hits a moonsault for a near count. Angle then goes for Olympic Slam but Young lands behind and hits the superkick. Angle staggers back but comes back with a running european uppercut. Young rebounds off the ropes right into Angle who drops him with Olympic Slam before locking in the ankle lock for the victory.